To america!
by Jazz-chan
Summary: InuYasha and the gang go to America ot visit oneof kagome's old friends. what will happen when they meet some modernized demons?
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hello there. This is a fanfic about Inu-Yasha and co going to America to visit an old friend of Kagome's. I thought that the story would take to long if the whole group had to learn English, so just pretend that they already know it, k? Also, I don't know the exchange rate of Japanese money to American, so they are just going to earn American money. Disclaimer: Standard regulations apply to the story. The characters don't belong to me. If they did, would I still have this piece of crap for a computer?  
  
On The phone "Hello, Higurashi residence."  
  
"Hi is Kagome there?"  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Seya, in America!"  
  
"Oh hi Seya! Just one moment, I'll get her."  
  
Off the phone.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Seya is on the phone!"  
  
"O.K. I'll get it up here!"  
  
Back on the phone  
  
"Seya! I haven't heard from you in two months! What's up!"  
  
"Sorry about not calling Kagome. Homework and the long distance from here is murder! Mom says to hurry it up so I will just shut up and ask! How would you like to come to America and visit me?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't have the money to buy a ticket!"  
  
"You know how dad used to fly in the old plane we owned? Well he got his license and now he fly's for Boeing. They are going to Japan next week, and he can get you a free ticket! He has three extras too if you want to invite some of your friends."  
  
Good thing too or Inu-Yasha would skin me alive if I left to America with out him and the others! *Sweat Drop*  
  
"When?"  
  
"When is your next break?"  
  
"Next month for two weeks! How bout then?"  
  
"Fine by me if it's ok with your mom."  
  
"Oh yeah. Heheh. Ok let me call you back so your phone bill doesn't cost a fortune."  
  
"Bi."  
  
"Bi"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone. How in earth was she going to convince her mom to let her and her friends fly to America? Without an adult? She would just have to say that it would be better than going to Inu-Yasha's time for the whole two weeks. Yeah that should do it! She can call me on the phone in America, so she can stay in touch. Its either that or me being gone for two weeks without any form of contact.  
  
"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a few moments?"  
  
"Sure I'll be right there."  
  
Breathe in breathe out, Breathe in breathe out. Just keep doing that.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Her mom asked walking into her room and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Uh. Heheheh. You see Seya's dad's working for Boeing and he's got four tickets to America for me and three friends, he would be flying and we would be completely safe, so can I go?"  
  
"How much would it cost? Would you stay in a hotel? Would there be an adult?"  
  
"It wouldn't cost us anything except spending money, I'm guessing about200 American dollars each. We would probably stay at her house or else somewhere where we would be safe. Her dad would be on the plane, and we would defiantly be with Seya's parents for some part of the trip."  
  
"If you can raise the money, and if everyone else's parents say its o.k. with them. You can go."  
  
"Yeah! Thank You so much. Are there any extra chores I can do to raise some money?"  
  
"Yeah you can start by working at the shrine for grandpa at 8 American dollars an hour." [Quite a lot huh? I had to make it possible for her to find 1000 dollars in 1 month.]  
  
"O.K. and Mrs. Henaty needed her garden cared for while she is gone for the next two weeks. That is another 200 dollars."[Yet another outrageous sum huh? ~ _~]  
  
And so Kagome worked for the next three weeks until finally she had enough money for her, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango to go to America. Convincing them was going to be a lot harder than convincing her mom had been.  
  
Sighing she hopped through the well. She was met by two very ticked off golden eyes.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been four days since you were here last! I was about to come get you."  
  
"Keep that attitude up and you can for get the surprise I have for you!"  
  
"Surprise? What Surprise? Ohh tell me tell me tell me?" Shippo said bouncing up and down.  
  
"I'll tell you all as soon as we get back to the village. Now come on."  
  
"They walked off leaving a confused Inu-Yasha just staring after them.  
  
"Feh" he said and lept after them. 


	2. Chapter 2, Breaking the News

A.N. She breaks the news to them in this chapter. Lets just say she only gets the reaction she wants from 3 out of the four. Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters, I am just using them for this story.  
  
Breaking The News, Shopping, and an Introduction to Anime (A.K.A. Chapter 1)  
  
"Where is America?"  
  
"It's across the ocean. It's a whole other continent. Like china. You do know about China, right?"  
  
"Yes, I visited there once to kill a very nasty demon that was terrorizing a king. Is America like China?"  
  
"No, they use a lot of different things and they also have a lot of different customs. The part that we would be visiting is called Seattle. So are you all willing to spend 16 days in my time?"  
  
"Yeah! We get to go on a trip in Kagome's time!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"It sounds like fun." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Yes it does, but didn't you say that you only had four tickets for this air plane?" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but Shippo can just turn into a purse or something to get through customs, and he can use the bathroom to take a rest when he reaches his limit. I wont take any of you unless all of you agree to it. Inu- Yasha?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But what exactly is the point of this trip?"  
  
"Fun. The point of going on this trip is to take a break and have some fun. Now we have to get you already to go. We need to get you some new clothes and you need to learn some of the proper manners."  
  
Two days later, after Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had learned to act appropriate around modern day people, and after Inu-Yasha had put on a disguise, which consisted of a hat and sunglasses, which clashed horribly with his Kimono, they set out to go shopping.  
  
Kagome's mother was paying for all the clothes that Kagome and her friends were going to buy.  
  
They started off at the open market, then worked their way up to the line of different shops in the main part of Tokyo. At each stop they spent more and more. I have a feeling that I am going to get yelled at when the bill arrives. Who knew that a demon, a priest, a demon huntress, and a kitsune cub could spend soo much! *Sweat Drop*  
  
List of stuff bought by Kagome: 1 pair of sneakers 2 new short skirts 1 toothbrush 1 hairbrush 3 new tank tops 2 pairs of shorts 2 tee shirts 1 sweater  
  
List of stuff bought by Sango: 4 tank tops 5 tee shirts 1 pair of jeans 2 pairs of shorts 1 hairbrush 1toothbrush 1 pair of sandals 2 packs of underwear 2 sweatshirts 4 skirts 1 pair of sunglasses 2 swimsuits  
  
List of stuff bought by Miroku: 10 tee shirts 5 pairs of baggy shorts 3 packs of underwear 1 toothbrush 2 swim trunks 1 sweater 2 pairs of pants (1 jean, and one khaki) 1muscle shirt 1 pair of sneakers  
  
List of stuff bought by Inu-Yasha: 5 tee shirts 2 muscle shirts 1 long sleeved shirt 4 pairs of baggy shorts 2 swim trunks 1 pair of jeans 2 pairs of khakis 1 toothbrush 1 hairbrush 1 pair of sneakers 1 pair of sandals  
  
List of stuff bought by Shippo: 1 toothbrush 1 hairbrush 1 Game boy 3 Game boy games  
The night before the trip, Kagome was going over the receipts. "I am so dead! We spent over 300 dollars! I'll be working at the shrine for the rest of my life." She moaned.  
  
"At least you'll take a break to come look for Shikon shards. You can't just leave us Kagome!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Alright, I promise to come visit you from my life of hell every now and then."  
  
"Why don't you try every day till we find those shards!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You tell that to my mom. Anyway, Shippo, why don't you turn the T.V. on? I wouldn't mind falling asleep to something." She let out a big yawn.  
  
Shippo turned on the T.V. and started to flip the channels. He kept getting a lot of moving drawings on them. "What are those? They aren't real people."  
  
"It's called anime. It's really popular right now. This show is Out Law Star. It might be interesting to you and the rest of you guys. *Yawn* I'm going to sleep so keep the volume down. We get up early tomorrow, just so you know."  
  
"Kagome I'll come with you, this doesn't interest me at all." Sango said, glad to have an excuse to leave the very loud show behind.  
  
"And you must have someone to protect you, so I shall go with you to your room also." Miroku added coyly, standing up.  
  
" Not on your life. We're sleeping down here, Lecher. So if you're tired take a spot on the couch." Inu-Yasha growled pulling Miroku back down.  
  
Kagome took one last look at the group boys. Shippo was cheering for Jean Starwind while Miroku was checking out Ashia Clan-Clan. Kagome turned to look at Inu-Yasha. She was surprised to see that he was looking right back at her. She smiled and mouthed "Good Night." Blushing he turned away. She just sighed and walked to her room, Sango following. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting. At least they look cute now. I can't wait to see how they handle the plane ride. 


	3. The Terminal And An American Lunch

Ok, this chapter took a while huh? I was a block, but got some inspiration. Id like some more reviews please! Only three. Well, it's a start, but I want at least 2 more before I start the next chapter. Is that too mean? *puppy dog eyes* I don't wanna be mean! I love you all! *Blows kisses at readers, readers back off scared* What, I'm just trying ta be nice!  
  
The Terminal And An American Lunch  
  
"Inu-Yasha, go wake up Shippo! Sango, go wake up my mom, please. I think she fell asleep on the sofa after I woke her up." Kagome ordered. "Why are you polite to her and not me?!" Inu-Yasha growled, but went on to wake up Shippo with a loud hit on the head. Sango went to the living room, and found Mrs. Higurashi asleep on the sofa, like Kagome said. "Mrs. Higurashi? I'm sorry to wake you up, but Kagome said to tell you that we are ready to go. We need you to drive." "Numh. Huh? Oh, ok. I'll go start the car. You all have five minutes to get everything loaded." Five minutes, yeah right. Sango thought to her self. We'll need at least 20 to get all of this stuff out of here. But maybe if Inu-Yasha helped, nah, he won't.  
  
And she was right. Inu-Yasha didn't offer to load anyone else's stuff, save for Kagome's. Everything was loaded and packed after a half hour. They drove to the airport with most of the people in silence. Shippo was getting carsick, and Inu-Yasha was fuming about him not being able to bring along the Tetsiaga. Kagome was trying to force conversation, while Miroku was slumped on the seat, knocked out by Sango's slap. Sango was also mad about not having her boomerang with her. After a few minutes of unsuccessful chatter, Kagome gave up and just looked out the window. They sure know how to put a damper on someone's spirits.  
  
After arriving at the airport, Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome and her mom said goodbye. He grabbed his and Kagome's stuff out of the car, and started to the door. "Inu-Yasha? Do you know where you're going?" Kagome asked. "I.Uh. No. Quit laughing Miroku!" He snarled. "I haha just hoo find it funny ahah that you got showed up! Oooh my sides!" Tears were falling down his face. Before long Kagome and Sango joined in. Shippo and Kagome's mom were rolling on the ground, cracking up. Inu- Yasha just proceeded to turn a bright shade of red. "Oh shut the hell up already!" he shouted. Kagome's mom instantly stopped laughing. She pulled herself up off the ground and stared daggers at Inu-Yasha. "Did you just swear at us? I don't tolerate swearing! Kagome, he is starting to change my mind." "Don't worry mom, he hardly ever swears. Only when he is embarrassed. And I know that you don't like swearing, but its just words. Plus he doesn't say the really bad ones. And it won't rub off on me." Was anything that just came out of my mouth true? *sweat drop* "Alright, just as long as I don't catch you swearing. Take this as a warning." She shot one last evil glare at Inu-Yasha, then went to grab a luggage cart. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Inu-Yasha you can't swear in front of my mom! She absolutely hates it!" Kagome shook her finger at him. Her mom arrived and they all piled their stuff on to the carts. (Her mom realized that it would take more than 1 cart to carry all their clothes. And the big gift kagome had got for Seya. )  
  
"Alright Kagome, I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. Take care of your self and call me once you get there." She hugged Kagome close to her chest. "I'll miss you too mom. But don't worry, it's only for 2 weeks. And I will call you when I get a chance ok?" "Alright, just be sure to keep safe, and tell Seya's parents that I say hi and miss them." "Alright mom. Ok every body, we need to go through security before we can leave." "Kagome, the plane is in an hour! Why are we here so early? Can we eat soon?" "Security can take a long time Shippo. They have to check all of our bags, then we have to go through a metal detector thingy. So make sure that you don't have any form of a weapon on you. They will be able to see through it." "Kagome? I agree with Shippo. When do we get to eat?" "There are restaurants in the boarding area. So after security checks us, we can eat. Is that ok with everyone?" "Yep. Now, how do we get to the security?" "You stupid monk. We follow the signs." "InuYasha, I'm surprised that you know how to read. I thought that you had no need for such frivolities." "I needed to read when I was a child. It helped me get away from everything that was going on."  
So the group went through security, with only a small stop when the guards questioned why Miroku had a sacred cover over his hand. They wanted him to take it off so they could make there were no illegal substances hidden in it. Miroku calmly replied: "If you do that, then you will all be in danger of being sucked into my wind tunnel."  
  
Kagome immediately saw that the guard could interpret this wrong, quickly covered up for him. She pushed him a little in front of her, then whispered to the guard: "I'm sorry. You have to excuse him. He's not all there if you know what I mean."  
  
The guard bowed at her, giving her a knowing smile. "I sort of guessed that." Kagome flashed him a small smile, then waited while InuYasha and Sango went through the detector. They got to the restaurant without any more problems. It was an American restaurant, on Kagome thought would prepare them for the type of food they would have to eat. It was Burger King. Kagome ordered a salad for Sango and her, InuYasha and Miroku got the 2 largest burgers they could find, and Shippo got a kid's meal. They weren't quite sure what to think of the strange food, but Shippo and Miroku were to hungary to care. Seeing that the food wouldn't kill them, Sango and InuYasha joined in, while Kagome stared. Who knew Fuedal age people would like American food so well? Then she started to eat her salad, remembering her manners of course, which is more than I can say for InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"crrahk.Flight 225, private jet to America Departs at gate 129.crrehc.Leaves in 20 minutes."  
  
"Gyahh! Come on you guys! We have ta get to that gate!" Kagome grabbed Shippo, who had turned into a purse, her bag, and her trash. The others followed suit, while Sango complained about being called a guy. They threw their trash away, then rushed in the direction Kagome had taken. Soon they were at a little side room, with uncomfprtable chairs and two fat elderly people. Seya's dad flies a private jet, I guess we'll be sharing with these people. They took a seat, and waited the last 10 minutes before they would have to leave. 


	4. Kouga

This took a long time huh? Well, sorry, My other story is what im foucasing on right now. But that cant be helped. Sorry for those of you who like this story.  
  
Chapter 4, the plane ride  
  
Two really old men where sitting across from the group. The plane would take off in about 10 minutes, but the old people said they were waiting for one more member.  
  
A blur raced into the opening of the plane. He came to a stop in front of the oldest old person.  
  
" I-I'm S-sorry for being late. The chauffer took forever, then got caught in traffic." The figure panted.  
  
"It's alright Kouga. Don't worry. The plane will leave soon, so you might want to take a seat."  
  
Kagome started. Did the old guy say Kouga?! InuYasha growled. Sango stared. Shippo was asleep. Miroku was, well, taking advantage of the rare moment in which Sango was unaware of his hand.  
  
"Hentai!!!!! HOUSHI!!!!"  
  
Thawck!  
  
"Did, did you say Kouga?" Kagome asked. She still hadn't aught a glance at the stranger's face.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, what's it- K- Kagome?! InuYasha?!"  
  
He pulled Kagome up from her seat and wrapped her into a big hug.  
  
"I haven't seen either of you in years! Last time I saw you two, was when you jumped threw the well together with those three over there."  
  
He released her, noting InuYasha's warning growls. He smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont touch your women."  
  
Everyone stared. Kouga just said Your woman?! As in not his, but InuYasha's? What was going on?  
  
"Please take your seats. We will be leaving the ground in two minutes."  
  
The floor of the plane started to shake and move. Everyone sat and seat belted themselves in. Kouga caught their confused looks and chuckled.  
  
"I'll explain as soon as we take off."  
  
Take off was smooth, though not many people paid attention to it. They were all waiting anxiously to hear Kouga's explanation. The 'safe to remove seat belts sign' flashed, and they all went got something to drink. This was one of the high-class jets. They sat, and listened to Kouga while he talked about nothing for an hour. Mostly about how he had been doing since he 'last saw them.' Of course no one knew when that was. InuYasha was getting mad.  
  
"Grrrrr.. Come on dumb ass! Get to the point where we figure out what the hell you're saying."  
  
"Hmphh. Fine I'm guessing that some how you are all from the past, not the future right? Don't answer that. Ok, well, I'll try to explain this. Well, actually, I won't. All I'll say is that I have lived since the Feudal ages. And I know what happens to all of you."  
  
They all stared. So, Kouga lasted for over 500 years! That was weird. And he knew what would happen to them. It was a lot to take in. in fact, it took the rest of the flight for the group to absorb what Kouga meant be this.  
  
"Everyone, we will be landing in five minutes. Please return to your seats an fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with us."  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing in Seattle?"  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just there to present in a week. Not anything important. Why?"  
  
Kagome hesitated. Would InuYasha be ok with this? That made up her mind. She was gonna do it!  
  
"Kouga, how would you like to spend that week with us?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Everyone stared at her, disbelievingly. She shrugged it off. So what if they were surprised? It would be nice to spend time together without the two-tesosterone high boys fighting over her. She looked at him and he smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." 


	5. Meeting Seya and her 'friends'

Oh my gosh I am so sorry I don't like this story so I haven't updated it. Well her you go.  
  
Meeting Seya and her 'friends' Chapter 5?  
  
"k-kagome what are you thinking?! You just invited Kouga to come with us!"  
  
"I know that InuYasha, he seems nicer."  
  
"Yeah mutt face, there's no reason to get mad."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo just sighed. Fights were familiar amongst these three. They just followed the group as the got of the plane. Kagome stopped long enough to look around for her friend. She must have spotted her, because she let out a high pitched squeal and ran toward a blonde haired girl.  
  
The girl screamed back and the two embraced.  
  
"Seya! Oh my gosh you've changed so much!"  
  
"I can say the same about you Kagome! Gah, I've missed you!"  
  
Everyone else just stared at the two, trying hard not to cover their ears. Kagome must have remembered her manners because she turned around and pointed to Sango.  
  
"This is Sango. She's a new friend. Next to her is Miroku, atch out for him, he's a complete pervert."  
  
Seya giggled at that.  
  
"Besides him is InuYasha. He's hardheaded, but a real sweetie."  
  
InuYasha blushed while Sango and Miroku smirked.  
  
"Down next to him is Shippo. He's little but really cute!"  
  
Seya grabbed Shippo and huggled him. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Last but not least is Kouga. He's an old friend who we reunited with on the plane."  
  
Seya smiled at them all and moved aside to reveal two new people. InuYasha, Kouga, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sensed demon. It was coming from the female of the two. The girl smirked at showed her fangs.  
  
"I'm Jazzy. I'm from California, and yeah, I'm a demon."  
  
Seya gasped and glanced at her friend. Jazzy never told anyone that. She took over the introduction from there though.  
  
"Yeah, jazzy is a demon. That's why she has blue and red hair, or so she says. Her ears are pointed, and behind her sunglasses are silver red eyes. Next to her is Nathan. He's my boyfriend, and a human."  
  
Jazzy waved her manicured claws at them while Nathan smiled and grabbed Seya's hand. Kouga looked at Jazzy with interest and stayed back to talk with her when they left.  
  
"So you're a demon?"  
  
"Yeah, so are you."  
  
"I know. How old are you? In full demon years?"  
  
"Well, I've kinda lost track. But in the humans' standards, I'm 19."  
  
Kouga thought to himself. She seemed nice and a lot like him. Maybe there would be a woman after kagome.  
  
Everyone reached the parking lot after getting their bags. Jazzy motioned them over to a blue suburban. She motioned for everyone to get in then started up the car. They left, headed towards Seya's apartment.  
  
Along the way, Seya pointed out the finer aspects of Seattle, while Jazzy concentrated on yelling at the slow drivers. Everyone soon realized that Jazzy was not one to mess with.  
  
After one particular incident, Jazzy pulled up along side the other car and ran her claws along the side. Paint chipped away as did the diver's control. He started yelling curses and pulled over. Jazzy just waved and sped up, only to be stopped by another person she found 'annoying'.  
  
They reached a hotel complex in Renton. Seya told Jazzy to drop them off and pick them up later. She waved and drove away.  
  
"Wait, isn't she coming with us?"  
  
"Nah, she's not one for family."  
  
Kagome smiled a followed Seya inside. Everyone followed.  
  
A/n. yeah I know it was short. But you know what? I don't really like this one so flames wont hurt me. ^ ^ lol. Well next chap will be at seya's aparment, and everyone gets to meet seya's folks. 


End file.
